Ao (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Ao is the Overgod of the Dungeons and Dragons multiverse featured in the Forgotten Realms setting (commonly known as Abeir-Toril) and watches over all of the primordials, gods, and deities' activities, acting as supreme authority over their behavior and actions, being able to utterly destroy gods at a whim and create new ones to take their place without incident. He currently traverses the multiverse, remaining in areas outside the confines of time and space, only appearing once one of his rules has been broken. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: 'Ao '''Origin: 'Dungeons and Dragons (Forgotten Realms) 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Transcends time '''Classification: '''The Overgod, The Hidden One, The Watcher, Overdiety, Governance of the Gods '''Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping, Time and Space Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 4, and 9, transcends the normal laws of the DnD multiverse), Time Travel, Teleportation, Telepathy, Nigh-Omniscience, Magic, Acausality, Creation (formed the shell and substance of the multiverse), Can give or take away any god's Divine Power, Void Manipulation via Sphere of Annihilation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation '''Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ '(As its Overgod, Ao is superior to, and exists beyond, the combined cosmology of the Realmspace. Transcends concepts like alignment and divine rank, and can influence the laws of the multiverse easily and handily, with no restrictions whatsoever. Pre-existing all of time and space, he is credited with the original creation of the cosmos in its complete entirety, and has total control over all its creations, including the gods, even when they exist in other realms. Completely unaffected by the actions of even the most powerful gods. Though he was originally stated to serve a higher being, he was noted in later guides to serve no one) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Exists completely outside the confines of time and space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Even the combined might of all the gods would not be enough to affect him in even the slightest. Transcends all concepts within the Realmspace, including alignment and divine rank.) 'Stamina: 'Likely limitless 'Range: At least Multiversal, his influence spreads to all deities, gods, and primordials across all spheres in the multiverse Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has complete knowledge of all the primordials', gods', and deites' activities at all times, not to mention those of lower beings) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sphere of Annihilation: '''A spell that is said to be powerful enough to destroy all of the Primordials, Gods, Deities, and all layers of existence and non-existence within and possibly outside the confines of the multiverse. The spell takes form as a hole or orb of magic 2 ft. across that will suck anything it touches into the void, with the only way a target can restore themselves being though the direct intervention of another deity. Almost all spells that dispel magic are ineffective toward it, and taking control of it would require a target to be of the highest order of ranks. The spell can still very easily fall out of the target's control, considering whom they are dealing with, even at that point. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2